The War of The Time
by DarkZeroVK
Summary: There is more to this world than we people know it, betrayal, promises made to break, and much more. (I've add more character cause it's my story.) (more inside)
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I want to say that this isn't something that was on my mind, I was bored, reflection of my life. No this is a story in my world, my rules and you can't say anything about it to change it. So if you don't like that then shoot yourself, and regret you ever saw this. Now I will start with the prologue and then begin. But I must give credit and disclaimer.

This story will mainly be Vampire Knight

I do not own these but the story contains the following character's from those shows:

Inuyasha- Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha

RWBY- Team RWBY (Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long

Sword Art Online- Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya), Asuna (Asuna Yuki)

Soul Eater- Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz & Patty

Vampire Knight- Yuki Cross/Kuran, Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, Headmaster Cross

?-Yuno,Rick

Rated M (For future purposes)

 **PROLOGUE-**

It's been 5 years since the war... the war between humans and vampires. But it wasn't always like that, years before the war, Humans and Vampires use to coexist by a school of secrets called Cross Academy. Humans students there thought it was a typical school but didn't know they were sleeping in a school of Vampires. During the day the Humans (Day Class) would learn there and when Daybreak happened, they exchanged with the Vampires (Night Class) now, you may be wondering "How are they doing that? Why aren't they devouring the humans?" Well they have a Safety Patrol group (Guardians) which had 2 people in it; Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They also have a "Head" Vampire there called a Pureblood to keep them in line, and if that fails they have a Vampire Hunter Society to put them down. The Pureblood there is Kaname Kuran, as the years there went by he started to get bored with the blood tablets they were given as a substitute. Soon he decided to go by his own rules and sent a lil party to massacre the school while he got away. That started the war, now with a war against Humans and Vampires happening what do they do? The Guardians are only 2 people who are also the Headmaster's kids, they need to think of something quick...

Author's Note: I realize this is somewhat a mediocre Prologue but I want to see if I should go on with this. I plan to get at least between 20- 40 CH. in this

I would happily do this story if you really want to know :) later

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** As much as I want to shoot the owner's of all those shows I sadly can't so I don't own them but I own this story

SickPuppys- You're Going Down


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Recuperating**

Yuki

"Kaname?... Kaname?! What are you doing?!" A girl with Chocolate Brown hair and Auburn eyes stood there in horror. As a young man with brown hair and red eyes in a white uniform starts walking towards her, smiling, covered in blood. The girl tried to run but her legs wouldn't budge 'No... he's gonna kill me!' She thought as he crept closer towards her, she swallowed her fate and closed her eyes. But, instead of being devoured she felts arms wrapping around her, EMBRACING her, she was shocked and wondered if he was just savoring the moment before killing her. 'what's going on?' She thought until his cold but sweet-sounding voice said "Yuki, you must be the one to face me." 'What?' She wondered and just as she was about to say something the dream started to fade and drown. Yuki woke up screaming and flailing herself around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed not noticing she was awake without realizing until a someone broke the door down. "YUKI WHAT IS IT?!" A boy about 17 with silver hair and amethyst eyes came flying in, pointing a, what looked like, simple pistol with the name "Bloody-Rose" engraved on the side which was designed for killing vampires. Behind the boy was an older looking gentleman with long white hair, carrying a katana. Yuki was still screaming, throwing things everywhere until she was pinned down by the boy "KANAME! KANAME DON'T GO!" She struggled and managed to kicked the boy in the balls, he endured it and shook her awake "YUKI! WAKE THE HELL UP HE'S GONE!" And when she came to her senses, he rolled off the bed cringing a little "Damn, you kicked real hard for a girl." Yuki sat up and cried a lil, "I'm sorry Zero did I hurt you too much?" She leaned towards him trying to see if he was ok, "Yeah I'm fine but you seriously need to let go of 'him'." Zero stood up in holstered his weapon "You had me worried that someone was trying to kill you." His face was contorted with anger but Yuki knew him too well that he was actually relieved. "Headmaster I'm going back to my duty now." "Ok Zero but keep your wits about you... who knows what's going on." The Headmaster sheathed his sword and checked to see if he was gone. "Are the nightmares getting worse?" Yuki looked down and nodded slowly but surely "Yes... I can't get him off my mind but... it felt like he reached me." This took the Headmaster by surprise "Oh? How so?" So she spilled everything and he became more concerned by the minute "So you have to face him? Well that sounds strange but I'm sure it's nothing, it's been about 5 years since he left..." Yuki sighed and and nodded. How could she forget? She was pretty much the last person he saw before he ran, the Headmaster stopped at the doorway and said "By the way, it looks like we are going to close the school and meet some new friends." This got Yuki intrigued.

So what do you think? Who could it be? Guess you'll find out later

The Ready Set- Operator


	3. Chapter 3

So who's gonna be introduced? Well I started with the mysterious ones.

 **Chapter 2-More To This World Than Meets The Eye**

"Who? Can they help us?" Yuki was intrigued immediately playing 21 Questions. "They are not from here and yes they will but they'll meet us... wow very soon." The Headmaster said looking at his watch "Hurry up and get dressed Yuki, I think you'll like one of them more than Zero." He teased, Yuki blushed and punched the Headmaster in the arm. "HEADMASTER! I LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND!" Though she knows she's lying to herself, since the massacre she's been getting close to Zero and he was doing the same to her. Something about him just made her happy, she got up, stretched, and changed into her usual everyday uniform for school.

When she walked out of her room into the Guardian room she was greeted by food being shoved in her face "BREEEEEEEAAAAAAAKFAST YUKI MY DEAR! PANCAKES? FRENCH TOAST? POP TARTS?" Yuki pushed everything out of her way and went to the kitchen to find Zero there. He was wearing an apron and was making an omelet. "Hey you want some?" Yuki immediately shook her head, oh how she loved his cooking. She grabbed a box of Pocky's, made sure Headmaster wasn't looking and performed the "Lady And The Tramp Spaghetti scene" with Zero who got the memo and bit off the other end of the stick. And she quickly finished it then put it in her pocket, she sat at the table waiting for Zero to come wth her breakfast. While she waited she played the dream over and over 'What does he mean? Do I have to kill him? Is he forced to do all this?' She thought, then when Zero brought their breakfast out she ate quickly then went back to grab her Artemis Rod. While Zero went patrolling around the school.

As Yuki was making sure she had everything she heard gunfire *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Then Zero yelling "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! WHO ARE U?!" She ran out whipping her Artemis Rod to see a man like Zero except longer white hair holding a jagged shortsword to his throat, pinning him down while a girl beside him with blond hair was standing in what looked armor that made her look a bit like Tails from Sonic carrying a demon sword and the boy looked like Riku from Kingdom Hearts except he wore a trench coat. "Another Vampire to kill?" He said eyeing Zero curiously "Maybe but I thought all vampires were at Kaname's place." "Who cares let's kill him!" As he pressed the weapon more towards Zero's throat, Yuki front flipped in the air grabbing a tree branch, swinging from there, landing beside Zero, whacking the weapon out of his hand and knocking him back. He snarled at her and before Yuki realized it her weapon was knocked out of her hand and a longsword was pointed at her throat 'Wow for a weapon like that she must be strong.' Yuki thought And just when she thought they were gonna kill the both of them them she heard "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Headmaster Cross came out with most angriest looking face ever.

End... What did you think? Could use more? Well comment plz and if there is anything that could use changes on the other 2 PUHLEEEEEZ! Mssg me

-Later

Nightstep-Lights (Skrux) Remix


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3** **-The Day Just Gets Weirder And Weirder**

"Wait, these two are them?!" Zero asked furiously, he couldn't believe he was working with doppleganger him and Miss Tails. "Yes and I expect you guys to get along with each other and be nice" Headmaster Cross was sitting down drinking some tea glaring daggers at Zero, who still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not working with this creep who looks like Jeff The Killer's boyfriend and Miss Tails Cosplay Person here!" He was losing his mind until his eyes widened and he doubled-over. "Grrrrrr, excuse me." He wobbled down the hall into the bathroom and slammed it shut, "Yuki meet Rick and... I'm sorry dear what was your name?" The girl stood up and almost immediately her hair changed into a darkish purple and said "The name is Yuno and I'm pleased to be here." She smiled cutely but it sent a shiver up Yuki's spine, as for the young man and sat there frowning and looked like he was in space. Was nudged by Yuno as an indication of 'Say your name dummy!' He stood up real quick and said "The name's Rick and I want this job done." As soon as he was done speaking, he looked over to see Yuki starting to drool a little "Hey doofus, you're drooling." She shook her head and fixed herself, "Um... My name is Yuki and the grumpybutt who ran to the bathroom is Zero. Nice to meet you two." She bowed in apology for Zero's rudeness and sat back down. "Well now that everyone is acquainted, LET'S HAVE FUN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Headmaster laughed girlishly, but then Rick slammed his shortsword down on the table and looked at the Headmaster with an evil eye and said "Listen man, spill the shit on what's going on." The Headmaster looked like he was about to pee himself and then all of a sudden got serious and said "Right... as you all know..." He paused and looked at Yuki, she looked down and saw her hands were clenched so bad that they were shaking and bleeding. She quickly covered them under her uniform, "There is a Pureblood vampire who has started this war, there are more people who I have found that need to be here. He is NOT to be harmed under any circumstances but before you go after them find these people. Now I will tell you this... your world's are different but there are more worlds out there that are more strange than your own. Be prepared, the next one I'm sending you to has a different way of enemies and combat so don't go destroying things AT ALL! Got it?" They all said yes and Yuki still sat there, trembling as the dream played over and over, seeing his face covered in blood almost made her puke.

Meanwhile in the bathroom-Zero

"GAH, ACK... NO... YOU CAN'T... MAKE ME!" He grunted and held his head as if someone was trying to shove sweet yet persuasive words in his head. In his past he lived with a nice family and a twin brother. His parents were famous Vampire Hunter's, BEST OF THE BEST until, one night a Pureblood came in, slaughtered his parents, and took his brother but the Pureblood didn't want to leave Zero without a gift... She grabbed up the boy sank her fang's in and left... without another trace. The Hunter's Society decided that she vanished or was dead but Zero could still feel her presence and it wasn't just the hunger or the voices in his head. Which is why he covered the spot where she bit him with a tattoo of four swords enclosing on each other. 'Do it, your hungry... eat... eat... FEED!' At that moment his pretty amethyst eyes changed from that innocent color to a truly evil, dark, bloody red. His tattoo became red hot and he scratched at it... he found a bottle of what looked like blood tablets even though he knows that his body makes him reject it and rejects some blood with it. Emptied it and drop with a loud crash not seeing that it was glass. *knock* *knock* "Zero are you ok?" Yuki... it echoed through his head like a gong sounding in the night. "DON'T COME I- AGH" He yelled in fiery furry, gripping that sink so hard it started to crack under his strength. 'What's going on? Was it that bottle?' He forgot that he was suppose to cough up some of his blood but it never happened. 'No... it can't be... that bottle was filled with... WHAT'S IT DOING HERE?!' He thought angrily, his nails started to grow longer, he looked like the Nine-Tail fox but there was no tail, his eye colors kept their dark red but had some yellow in it, looking like ying and yang circling. He growled and started scratching the walls "ZERO WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Yuki yelled through the door, trying to bust it open, if he wanted to see her again he knew he would be hunted for these next few actions.

End

Well I'm sorry for not getting this one up cuz I was so busy with... other stuff but I will try and post so comment, review whatever and a shout-out to my 1st follower XD DarkParadiseLovesGingie, thank you and I will try not to disappoint.

I'll see you guys later

Nightcore- Courtesy Call


	5. Chapter 5

So recap,

Zero and Yuki meet two new members of the team Headmaster Cross is putting together against Kaname, Zero has issues to deal with first .

Now

 **Chapter 4**

 **They allow kids to do that?!**

Yuki

"Zero what's going on?!" She was frantic and saw Rick standing behind her, leaning on the wall, with a piece of wheat in his mouth "Step back please I'll open it." He said his head down but started stretching his limbs, cracking his neck and barely made an effort to clench his fist at least before it cracked and what sounded 30 ways. Yuki quickly stepped back and admired him, before he pulled his fist back, they both heard a loud crash then Yuno and Headmaster came running down the hallway "What's going on?!" Headmaster asked with a stern and "No joking here" voice "Sounds like that boy of yours is getting himself in trouble." Rick said and bashed in the door to see a giant hole in the side of the bathroom. "Oh no I thought it would happen but this doesn't seem like his usual self." The Headmaster wondered aloud and Yuki caught on to his words "Headmaster, you have some explaining to do but, we need to get Zero first before the Hunter's Society tries to kill him again." She said and ran after Zero, Artemis Rod at the ready, "Yuki wait!" Headmaster tried to yell for her but she was out of earshot. "Can you two please make sure she doesn't get herself killed?" Rick and Yuno looked at each other then him then back at each other, Rick said "Ya we will but you have to explain everything to us like she said, ok Headmaster?" He nodded and then said "Just call me Kaien, Kaien Cross." They all nodded and the two left leaving Kaien in the mess of the bathroom, he quickly looked around to see if there was any evidence of what might've caused the problem. He found a shatter bottle and examined it, his eyes got wide and he gasped "Oh dear God... Zero what have you done?" He ran to his office and moved the desk to see a trapdoor and opened it, pulling out a shield and small gun looking like the Cricket on Men in Black.

Meanwhile in the town

*Rustle Rustle* *Huff Grunt* Something big and black ran through the streets, causing panic and terror. It started to parkour of the walls and houses until it landed in an alley and stayed there for a little while before planning it's next move.

Back to Yuki

"Dammit Zero what happened?" She said to herself as she followed what looked like Bigfoot prints leading to town, she stopped and stood there, wide-eyed, in horror. Yuno and Rick found her and landed behind her, "Yuki what happened?" Yuno said walking up behind her before following her gaze, she too stood there wide-eyed in horror as Rick just shook his head saying "Well this kid really wants to be killed I guess..." Yuki looked at him and couldn't believe what she just heard, boiling with anger and not realizing what was happening around her. She was too focused on Rick that she whipped her Artemis Rod out and knocked Rick of his feet and pulled a knife to his throat "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS AND HEART OUT, TIE YOUR HEART WITH IT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT, OUT YOUR ASS! GOT ME?!" Rick couldn't believe what just happened and neither could Yuno, this sweet innocent Yuki just turned into a defensive "Momma Bear protects her babies" kind of Yuki "O-ok we got it... dang." She picked him up and threw him at a tree and he fell with a giant thud. Furious, she stomped off still looking for Zero 'If anything happened to you I would kill them all!' She thought in her head before realizing what happened just a minute ago, what she said and did. She fell on her knees and sobbed in her hands and as Rick and Yuno started to get closer to her, she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her eyes flared a bloody angry red and she ran away with speed they never thought she could possess... But one thing is for sure.

They had to get both back before the bad feeling in their bones becomes reality.

Srry I took so long wth this I had a schedule to follow. Well see you next time ;)

Nightcore- How Do You Love Someone


	6. Chapter 6

Let's get this started

 **Chapter 5- Into the Old Era of Japan**

"Dammit I knew there was something odd about her..." Rick was deep in thought about what happened before Yuki took off. 'I barely even saw her feet shift even just a little...' He said to himself as he, and Yuno ran after Yuki to try and catch her, when they reached the town, they noticed that it was deserted and empty. What broke the silence was Rick's snickering, "Rick what are you laughing about?" "Oh I'm sorry I was just hoping and sure enough... A TUMBLEWEED BLOWS BY!" He started laughing hysterically and was silenced when Yuno pinched his mouth closed with her armored hand. It was quiet... too quiet... by now (even though they don't fully know Yuki) they knew she would've been screaming for Zero but it was so quiet they thought they were going deaf. Then they heard a bang and crash and saw something big and black fly out of a coffee shop as it was destroyed into dust. Yuno and Rick drew their swords and readied for whatever that thing was. "Is it a bear?" Yuno asked, her sword started to, what sound like, growl in excitement. Rick's sword however, started to tingle and shroud itself in darkness like a coat, both ready to strike it jumped above the two of them and crashed in between of them. They both jumped away from the now cloud of dust, looking closely they saw... a Werewolf? There was no such thing in this world but there it is. Standing with blood red eyes and fur as black as night, it snarled, howled, and spread its hands, cracking every bone in its hand to stretch.

"Yuno, let's do this!" "Right!" They readied their weapons, but apparently Yuno was just pushed to the side and looked around to see it drag Rick like a bone. "Rick!" Yuno yelled and saw him get ready to do a double-barrel front flip after stabbing him. As Yuno got ready to back him up she immediately saw what looked like Yuki floy after it out of the corner of her eye. Next thing she knew, there was a cloud of dust and Rick was thrown at Yuno who caught him but was swept away also. "Today isn't our day is it? Heh." He chuckled and they got up to see the Werewolf and Yuki fly out of the dust and into the forest, they followed those two, weapons at the ready. When Rick and Yuno found them, they were tumbling everywhere but something seemed wrong immediately, the Yuki they saw had longer hair, eyes were red as blood, and a darkness shrouded her. She looked at them and smiled... then said wwith a demon voice "Hey guys, nice to see you here. Don't interfere or Headmaster's plan will go down the drain." They sat there, shocked at what is going on still, as if the werewolf saw his moment, he struck only to be thrown down on the other side of Yuki. They clawed and fought until Rick said "At this point Kaname will take over everything here and that's bad for business... Let's do Clash 20/20, ok?" "Alright but do you think we'll be able to fix those two?" She asked which made Rick worry more about his plan "That or have all of us killed by one or the other... we've taken chances before right?" "Yeah but... ok." Yuno quickly jumped to the other side of the fight and gathered her strength, her demon sword suddenly changed form into a katana and gathered Light around her sword. Rick's however, turned into a black longsword and gathered Darkness around it, they both raised their sword's and said at the same time "CLASH 20/20 LET'S GO!" And swung their swords down, releasing a wave of energy, dark and light at each other with Yuki and the Werewolf in the middle. When they touched, everything turned into a crater about a good 20 miles length x width and sent the 4 of them flying into a rift that looked like a portal.

When they landed, they didn't know how much time passed when Rick woke up to find him and Yuno alive with a note near him saying 'There's a village nearby, go to it. That's where I am...

-Yuki'

He groaned and carried Yuno over to a village but... it looks like the 60's or 70's Japan... Are they at the next stop?

End...

My God that took some time and I will get to work on the next Chaptor but hey! Don't think I'm done with just this story, I'm in for requests but only after I say I'm done with this story and I know itmay need a few adjustments but you can tell me that right? Well later and seriously... comment, review, all that stuff

Meg & Dia- Monster (DotEXE Dubstep Remix)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The High School Girl And Half-Demon**

Recap: (I'm gonna say it real quick)  
Something happened to Zero and they went looking for him in the nearby town in Yuki's world. When she heard Rick say something about having to kill him, she oddly snapped and scared Rick bad and ran off quicker than she would normally run. When they reached the town they saw something like a Vampire schoolgirl fighting a Werewolf of some sort. Behind schedule Rick and Yuno used their power do make a portal and attacked the 2 monsters and dragged them all in, now Rick wakes up and sees that he isn't in the same place he was. I guess they did it... Now let's get on with this

Now

"Ugh... ow... damn that was rough." Rick groans and gets up to see that he and Yuno were the only ones there 'Damn I hope that...' He thought and picked Yuno up and went to the nearest village they saw and headed there. When he got to the village there were people all around staring at them and Rick heard yelling and hollering, "Burn the demons!" "Cut their heads off!" "Exorcise them quick!" Rick struggled to get over there to find a beaten up Yuki tied to a post and beside her was Zero in nothing but his shredded pants that ended up being shorts. Rick settled Yuno down by a house and used whatever strength he had and lept up on the stage and pulled his sword out and tried his best to not look so beaten. "Listen! These two are not demons! They're with me and if you let me talk to your village elder then I'll explain myself and my friends!" They all looked at him then his sword then him again and pulled out their weapons and someone said "You're a demon to with that sword of yours aren't you?! Burn him too and his other friend!" The crowd started cheering more and prepared to kill them until Rick heard "HOLD YE WEAPONS YE IMBECILES!" An old lady who looks like she could be the next detention teacher at some school comes walking in with a carved cane and an eye patch over one eye and the most wrinkly straight face ever. The villagers made a path for her and she stopped in front of Rick and examined him, Rick slowly lowered his sword but didn't lose his guard until he heard "Ah ye are smart to not drop ye guard... come to thy hut and we will chat." She walked off and went to her hut and said "Treat the wounded some of ye and bring them to me." They villagers first hesitated but started to move regrettably and moved Yuki, Zero, and Yuno, Rick went in the hut and saw the lady making tea and asked. "Um... I know you have lot's of questions about us and I have some about here as well so why don't we play I ask a question, you ask a question. Is that agreeable?" She nodded and motioned him to ask first "What's your name?" "I am the guardian of this village, Lady Kaiede. Now my turn, are ye a demon?" Rick thought this was coming and sat there for a moment trying to think of something but decided to get it over with. "Yes I am but only in power, not appearance or anything like that. Where are we?" She opened her mouth to ask where they were from, instead, she said "Ye be in the Feudal Era of Japan. About 1300's or so... Where are ye from?" Rick struggled to find an explanation that she'll understand but told her where he was from, where he just came from, and what they were doing here. "Why does this have to do with ye?" "For the money and a debt I owe... it's complicated but we are here to pick someone up. Is there a..." He pulls a paper out and looks through it and asks "Is there a Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha here?" Kaiede looked at him confused and started to get suspicious, "Why are ye looking for such a person?" And Rick explained from the start...

Somewhere else in Feudal Japan

"Where is it?" A girl with raven black hair stood in the middle of an abandoned village looking around in frustration. "Kagome come on what's taking so long? Sense it already..." A boy about the girl Kagome's age in a red kimono of some sort was with a sword the size of a curved cleaver resting on his shoulder, calling for her in irritation. "Inuyasha it's not like I'm a shard detector that just pings whenever I fou-" She almost stopped breathing and tried to move but couldn't, nor could she speak. 'Oh no what's going on?!' She said in her head, "KAGOME!" Inuyasha was yelling like some lost puppy crying for it's master, *sniff sniff* He sniffed around and caught a scent of a demon. "Finally some fun!" He raised his sword and charged after the scent and was knocked out of the air, back into the ground. "What the hell was that?" He looked around furiously and caught a glimpse of something moving past him "Alright show yourself I found you!" A pack of demon appeared and surrounded him "Heh is this the welcoming committee?" He brought the sword up and destroyed them all in one slice and tracked to Kagome to see her fainted. He found a shard of a jewel and put it in a bottle where they keep the rest. "Let's go back home..." He grabbed her and ran off

At Cross Academy...

"Hm... So is that right? Well thank you and I promise this won't be a mistake... Ok, bye." Kaien hung up and sat in his chair and started to think 'Well it went off a bit bumpy but what concerns me stil is... Zero' He got up and decided to go meet some old friends.

End...

This has got to be the worst chapter I have ever done XD but I think I put some great cliffhangers :3 If you have any questions plz ask I beg you :)

Later

"No Matter What My Heart Will Always Be With You.  
And I Will Fight Until The Day I See You."

-?


End file.
